


Klíč

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Freeform, High School, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty





	1. 1/2

"Shiki-san, copak děláš~?" zeptal se Izaya se zájmem a zezadu obejmul sedícího Shikiho.

"Pracuji." řekl nezaujatě Shiki.

"Ale to ty děláš pořád." zabručel nespokojeně Izaya, než zabořil obličej do jeho krku.

"Pokud se nudíš, běž si hrát s tím monstrem. Nebo se raději obrať na Akabayashiho.."

"Huh..? le já se chci zabavit s tebou. Shizu-chan ani Akabayashi mi tě nenahradí." zakňučel Izaya. Poté se přehoupl a usadil se Shikimu na klíně.

Shiki odložil jeden z papírů a pohladil Izayu po vlasech, než se natáhl pro další papír.

"Shiki-san~ Pojď si hrát~" šeptl Izaya a vtiskl mu polibek na krk.

"Teď nemám čas, Izayo."

Izaya si tiše povzdechl. Ještě jednou ho políbil, než se k němu přivinul a zavřel oči.

Shikimu to nebránilo v práci.

 

*-*

 

"Jdeš pozdě." prohodil nezaujatě Shiki.

"Omlouvám se." řekl Akabayashi a zavřel za sebou dveře, než zamířil za Shikim.

Shiki jen pokýval hlavou.

Akabayashi se zarazil, když uviděl spícího Izayu. "Ten kluk tě opravdu zbožňuje.."

"Já vím.." Shiki přestal hladit mladého informátora po zádech, než promluvil. "Zvedni ho, ale snaž se ho nevzbudit."

"Jistě.." přikývl Akabayashi. Poté se sklonil a opatrně zvedl Izayu do náruče.

Shiki vstal a protáhl se. "Ulož ho na gauč."

Akabayashi beze slova poslechl. Teprve až ho přikryl a ujistil se, že Izaya stále spí, otočil se na Shikiho s otázkou.

"Je dobré udržovat s ním kontakt? Přeci jen, je to ještě dítě."

"Ale je neuvěřitelně schopný, když potřebuji nějaké informace. Jsem si jistý, že ho v budoucnu budu mnohokrát potřebovat."

"Pokud ho ten jeho spolužák nezabije" prohodil Akabayashi.

"Heiwajima je dost nebezpečný, ale Izaya nechce nic slyšet o tom, že bychom mu s tím pomohli."

Akabayashi pomohl Shikimu obléct sako.

"Půjdeme." řekl Shiki vážně a zamířil ke dveřím.

"A co on? Necháme ho tady?"

Shiki se podíval na spícího Izayu.

 

*-*

 

Izaya pootevřel oči, ale hned je zase zavřel a dlouze zívl.

"Shiki-san..?" zamumlal rozespale. Přitom se pracně posadil a promnul si oči.

Izaya se rozhlédl. "Shiki-san?"

Opět žádná odpověď.

Izaya chtěl vstát a najít ho, když uviděl obálku ležící na stole s jeho jménem.

Černovlasý student se po ní se zájmem natáhl a otevřel.

 

_Izayo,_

_odešel jsem s Akabayashim na dva dny pryč._

_Doufám, že tě nenajdu ve špatném stavu, takže se alespoň pokus neprovokovat Heiwajimu._

_Nechal jsem ti v obálce klíč. Chci aby ses mi postaral o dům, než se vrátím. Ale nezapomeň na pravidla!!!_

 

_Shiki_

_PS:_ _Ten klíč si můžeš nechat._

 

Izaya se nadšením rozzářil.

Jistě, trochu ho zklamalo, že neuvidí Shikiho dva dny, ale na druhou stranu konečně dostal klíč k jeho domu. To bylo to nejlepší, co kdy mohl dostat.

Za to by mohl zvládnou splnit Shikiho přání ohledně Shizui.

 


	2. 2/2

Akabayashi pomohl Shikimu obléct kabát.

„Půjdeme.“ řekl Shiki vážně a zamířil ke dveřím.

„A co on? Necháme ho tady?“

Shiki se podíval na spícího Izayu. „… ty máš náhradní klíč, že?“

„Ale ne u sebe.“ odpověděl Akabayashi.

„Dobře. Dej mi svůj klíč.“

„Co..?“

Shiki se na něho tázavě podíval.

„Jistě.“ Akabayashi začal po kapsách hledat klíč k Shikiho domu.

Shiki se vrátil k pracovnímu stolu a začal něco sepisovat.

Akabayashi k němu přistoupil a položil na stůl klíč. Přitom si neúmyslně přečetl Shikiho vzkaz.

„Vážně?“

„Huh?“

„Chceš dát klíč tomuhle klukovi?“

„Je to snad špatně?“ zeptal se Shiki.

„Já jen, že tenhle kluk… On je schopný přijít ve tři ráno s tím, že se nudí.“

Shiki zaváhal, ale nakonec strčil vzkaz a klíč do obálky.

Akabayashi zamířil ke dveřím.

Shiki položil dopis na stolek u gauče, prohrábl Izayovi vlasy a následoval Akabayashiho.

 

_**DO TÝDNE PO NÁVRATU** _

 

„Nechtěl jsem tě vzbudit.“

Shiki pozvedl obočí.

„Vážně! Říkal jsem si, že se vyspím na gauči a až k ránu k tobě přijdu.“

„Co kdybys vykrvácel?!“ zavrčel Shiki.

Izaya se pousmál. „Brečel by jsi kvůli mně?“

„Nejspíš ne.“ řekl suše Shiki.

Izaya se zatvářil ublíženě.

Shiki se s povzdechem předklonil a vtiskl Izayovi pusu na čelo. „Rozhodně by mě to nepotěšilo.“

Izaya ho chtěl obejmout, ale Shiki ho odtáhl a donutil ho zůstat sedět na kuchyňské lince.

„Proč jsi vlastně přišel?“ zeptal se Shiki a začal mu prohlížet druhou ruku.

„No já... Měl jsem špatný sen.“ přiznal Izaya.

Shiki se zarazil uprostřed pohybu.

„No a než jsem došel k tobě, tak mě napadl Shizu-chan.“ dodal na vysvětlenou Izaya.

Shiki se zamračil. Snažil se zachovat klid, zatímco uvažoval nad tím, proč zrovna on.

„Nevěřil bys, jak moc Shizu-chana naštvalo to rozbité okno… Nebo že by to bylo tím, že jsem ho trefil kamenem do hlavy..?“ Izaya se zatvářil zamyšleně.

„Cože jsi udělal?!“

“Takové štěstí na dobrou ránu nemáš každý den.“

„Izayo!“ vyhrkl Shiki.

Izaya na něho překvapeně pohlédl.

V kuchyni na chvíli nastalo ticho.

Shiki obvazem omotal ještě jedno Izayovo zranění. O ostatních usoudil, že pomoc nepotřebují. Šlo o modřiny a ne moc hluboké jizvy.

„Shiki-san.. Zlobíš se, že jsem přišel..?“

„Ne... Na druhou stranu by bylo lepší, kdyby jsi přišel v jiný čas a ne ve dvě ráno!“ řekl vážně Shiki.

„Měl jsem špatný sen!“ bránil se Izaya.

Shiki na to nic neřekl. Zkontroloval ránu na Izayově tváři, než začal uklízet věci zpět do lékárničky.

„Proč zrovna já musím dělat chůvu takovému děcku.. Měl jsem to nechat na Akabayashim.“ zamumlal Shiki.

„Pokud já jsem děcko, tak ty jsi pedofil. Uvědomuješ si to?“ prohodil Izaya. „Víš, že nemám rád, když mě bereš jen jako dítě. Já už jsem dospělí!“

„Tak se tak začni chovat!“ zavrčel Shiki. „A teď pojď.“

Izaya seskočil na zem. Shikiho slova ho bolela, ale raději držel jazyk za zuby. Sebral triko z linky, než následoval Shikiho do ložnice.

„Kdybych ti nedal klič, co by jsi udělal?“

„Zůstal bych ležet před tvými dveřmi.“ usmál se Izaya.

Shiki nemohl říct, že ho to překvapilo.

„Zítra, než půjdeš do školy, tak se zastavíš v nemocnici. Chci, aby ti to zkontrolovali.“

Izaya se usadil na posteli. Pozoroval v tichosti Shikiho, který si cosi v rychlosti zapisoval, než také ulehl.

Izaya se k Shikimu ihned tiskl.

„Vážně? Doufal jsem, že..“

„Sklapni.“ ušklíbl se Izaya. Položil si hlavu na Shikiho hruď a spokojeně zavřel oči.


End file.
